Desires - REWRITE
by TweetyCherry
Summary: After Laurel's interference in Felicity's obsessed plan to get Oliver, Felicity finally take actions in her own hands to get her love (Oliver) back. 'Only I can love you, Oliver. Your mine." Small story on a crazy, maniac Felicity.


**Desires - REWRITE**

 **Summary:**

After Laurel's interference in Felicity's obsessed plan to get Oliver, Felicity finally take actions in her own hands to get her love (Oliver) back. 'Only I can love you, Oliver. You're mine."

 **Chapter 1** **–** **I hate bitches** **who** **steal other people** **'** **s love!**

Felicity Smoak was a very obsessed child when it comes to the things she loved. From childhood to her adulthood, anything she has ever loved, or anything she had wanted, had always found their way to her. Whether it was by force or not.

She remembered how the departure of her father was the breaking point for her. She remembered her mad obsession over things that landed her in prison twice before she was forced to change her identity. She remembered the very first person she had killed when she was 12, only because the young blonde was too stubborn to give felicity the wristband. It was funny, really. It's amazing how one little push can cause such a big accident.

 _Drink driving kills a 15 year old._ Oh how wonderful it had felt to felicity when she had heard the reporter going on and on about the little mishap. The sheer screams of nearby passengers, the blood being sprayed at the front of the car. Felicity chuckled darkly to herself. To be honest, Felicity was polite to the girl when she had asked for the wristband. But unfortunately the girl was too stubborn. Her mother used to tell her how being polite is the key to obtain things from someone. Maybe that's how she got on Oliver's good side.

 _(Deep sigh)... Oliver, Oliver... You_ _'_ _re going to be the death of me one day._

It didn't take Felicity to figure out that her next obsession was Oliver Queen. The moment he had returned to starling, she knew she wanted him. His body, his soul, his morals, she wanted everything. She had planned her moves carefully from the very beginning. Getting closer to him week by week. Making her place in his heart. She even played hero just to stay beside him. She knew he'll eventually fall for her. The very presence of him kept her in line… until someone decided to destroy her happiness.

Felicity tucked her black sports bag closer to her as she entered the apartment building in her black denim jeans and white sleeveless shirt. Letting her blonde hair bounce around her back, she entered the elevator to the fifth floor. She waited happily as she fingered the knife in her pocket. Making sure that her face is hidden from the prying cameras. Using her long hair to cover her face was proving to be a little harder than she thought. But none the less, she wasn't being very pesky about it. After all, it wouldn't even matter. Soon, when her work is done, the whole building is destined to experience an attack from one of her deadly virus that she has created, in which all the camera footage will be lost forever. Finally, after a minute of waiting the doors to the elevator opened again. She quickly made her way across the long corridor before stopping at door number 512.

Felicity smelled the floral scent coming from the door and knew her target is still in the apartment. It would have been such a time waste if the apartment was empty. Thankfully it wasn't, otherwise alot of heads would have been rolling off by now. Besides, she doesn't do well with patience. Tucking the sports bag closer to her, she quickly knocked on the brown door.

 _Knock. Knock._

Meanwhile Laurel Lance was happily roaming around her apartment in her PJs as she got ready for bed. She had a great day today. The kiss with Oliver was heaven to her. At first she was surprised when Oliver openly admitted his feelings and guilt to her. The feelings that he still has for Laurel. The feelings that kept him going for those 5 years on the island. Also the guilt of taking Sara with him in the gamblet. He had never done that before. The Oliver she knew before the island was different compared to the Oliver she had met after the island. Deep down she knew that the old Oliver had always lied to her, even when she refused to believe it but the new Oliver she had just experienced few hours ago was more truthful in his words. For the first time she felt like he was telling her the truth. Something that he hasn't done before.

She was just pouring a glass of whisky for herself, to cool her nerves down, is when she heard a knock on her front door. She frowned as she looked at the time. _That's odd..._ she thought as she saw it was nearly midnight. Who would come to her apartment at this hour?

Leaving her un-made drink at the kitchen table, she quickly covered her bare arms with a red jacket before heading towards her door. Looking through the peep hole, she noticed that it was Oliver's friend and employee 'Felicity Smoak' that she had met in his office earlier. Still in thought about the I.T girl's strange turn up, she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Felicity, you might not remember me but we met this morning at Queen Consolidated. Outside Mr. Queen's office, when I walked in on you both kissing?" Felicity said cheerily as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Yes, I remember you. Oliver's assistant, right?" Laurel said slowly as she shook the young girl's hand nervously. Laurel was kinda creeped out with the way the blonde girl was smiling. Also the fact that it was nearly midnight.

"Yes, that's me"

"Not to seem too rude, felicity but what are you doing here at this hour? And how did you know where I live?" Laurel asked suspiciously as she saw the I.T girl carrying a black sports bag which seemed way too big for her liking.

"Oh, I hacked in the SCPD's database. They literally have everyone's address in it, so it wasn't hard to find yours. Especially when you're the Detective's duagther." Felicity replied with a strange, evil smile while Laurel stared at her in shock.

"You hacked in SCPD's database?! That's wrong, felicity. You could get arrested for this." Laurel said as she kept the door half open. It was getting hard for Laurel to trust Felicity every passing second.

"Oh, don't worry it's not my first time. Besides this isn't why I'm here."

"Look, you should go home-"

"It's about Oliver." Felicity stated.

"Oliver? He send you here?"

"Not exactly." felicity squeaked out before looking around the corridor. "Do you mind if I come inside? It's really cold out here plus the things I'm here for are better done inside than outside." Laurel was hesitant at the answer. The way the I.T girl was twitching was making hard for Laurel to deny the fact that something's wrong.

"I think you should go home. It's nearly midnight."

"I know. That's why it's the perfect time to talk and do what I had planned." Felicity said with a strange glint in her eye. Laurel was really starting to freak out. She griped the door tightly before replying.

"How about I'll talk to you tomorrow? Yeah? Now, please go home." Laurel reasoned as she slowly closed the door but was stopped as Felicity stuck her foot out.

"I'm being polite and you're throwing me out of your house." Felicity stated getting serious as she put a firm hand on Laurel's apartment door. "GOSH, people these days! I guess mum's wrong again. Politeness never wins you anything."

"Look, Felicity, you're trespassing. I could call corps on you." Laurel threatened as she tried to close the door again but was stopped again by a loud thump as the door pushed backwards, knocking laurel onto the floor just as felicity quickly entered the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"Trespassing?! You're the one who's trespassing in my life, bitch!" Felicity hissed as she dropped her black bag on the ground before looking at Laurel who had by now stood up from her position and was now cornered in her own apartment.

"What the hell are you doing, Felicity?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Laurel screamed in a fit as she got closer to Felicity but only to be pushed back onto the floor.

"Don't scream at me, bitch. This is my moment." Felicity exclaimed just as Laurel attacked her with a punch. The blonde I.T girl moved out of the way just in time before kicking Laurel into a wall mirror. She watched in glee as Laurel's head hit the mirror and she slid down the wall to the floor, leaving behind blood stains.

Meanwhile laurel was having a hard time concentrating on her surroundings. Her head was pounding with pain. She could feel few shards of glass in her arms as she had used them to protect her face from the glass.

"I'm sorry, Laurel." Felicity said in a strange fake concern voice. "I didn't mean to push you in that mirror. It just happened. You shouldn't have attacked me. I don't like it when someone screams at me. I hope you understand." Felicity continued as she caressed Laurel's scratched arms. Laurel on the other hand was doing her best to get up and get away from Felicity's touch. But she couldn't. The pain was too much.

"What do you want from me?" Laurel squeaked out in pain as she bled on the floor. Felicity suddenly looked at the tall blonde in alert before smiling.

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Laurel asked confusingly. Felicity's changing moods were scaring her.

"Revenge for you kissing my Oliver." Felicity hissed out before standing up and walking back to her black sports bag. "I saw you both. Kissing. Infact I walked in on purpose. I don't like it when you get your hands all over my man. It's kinda like you're stealing him from me."

"Ollie? He's dating you?" Laurel watched as Felicity took out a pair of black gloves and wore them on her hands.

"No, not yet but soon he will. I know he loves me. You're just a distraction. But to me, distraction or not, I still think you're guilty. And like mum said, if someone made a mistake, they get punished for it." Felicity said as she pulled out a large silver duct tape and a plastic bag. Laurel stared in fear as the Blonde I.T girl got a maniac look on her face before shuffling through her black bag to find something else. Laurel knew that she was dealing with a physciopath and has to get help ASAP. "Luckily for you it's a simple one. Death" Felicity continued just as Laurel briefly looked around the room for her phone and found it on the coffee table just few feet ahead of her.

"You're insane, Felicity. Oliver doesn't love you. Snap out of it!" Laurel reasoned just as felicity looked at her angrily.

"Don't you dare say anything about Oliver. I know he loves me. Anything you say isn't going to change your fate, bitch. I'm going to make sure that you die today." Felicity exclaimed before walking up to laurel and pulling her by her hair. "And don't worry it won't be quick as you thought. I want to see you suffer before I kill you." She hissed again before pulling laurel to a chair.

"Felicity... Felicity, stop!" Laurel struggled as the blonde I.T girl tied her to a chair.

"Sorry babes, but I have to give a good message to all those bitches that are after my Ollie. Including your sister, Sara." Felicity winked as she continued tying Laurel.

"Sara? She's alive?" Laurel exclaimed in shock. Her sister is alive...

"Ohhh... Wait! I forget, Sara asked me not to tell you. Something about keeping you safe bullshit. To be honest, I don't believe in this whole 'hiding-secrets-will-keep-you-safe-thing'. Its all bullshit. They're just excuses so people don't have to face their guilt. I guess, Sara's was about cheating with your boyfriend behind your back." Felicity said maniacally as she finally finished the last knot and stood infront of Laurel with a large Knife in her hand.

"Where's Sara?"

"Oh, somewhere in Atlantic I think. She only drops by whenever her precious family is in trouble or when she needs sex. But besides that pretty much Missing. Don't worry, she won't come between our little meeting. She's way too busy running away from the league. And Oh, I can't wait to see her face when she'll find you dead. Her little, addict sister..." Felicity mused as she sent a evil smile towards Laurel who was scared out of her wits.

"League? Running? What... What are you talking about?" Laurel screamed as she could feel tears staining her cheeks.

"Oh my baby, don't cry." Felicity cooed as she wiped Laurel's tears with her gloved hands. "You'll know soon enough when you get up there. You'll have all the time in the world to see your sister's story. For now, let's get this over with." Felicity smiled wickedly before wrapping Laurel's head in a plastic bag and taping the neck and plastic together with a duct tape so no air could get in. Felicity laughed as she stared at Laurel who was suddenly cut off from air.

"Now, how are you liking it, Laurel? AWW! You look like a cute teddy." Felicity cooed as she placed a small kiss on the surface of the plastic bag above Laurel's forehead. She watched in pure glee as Laurel screamed and tried to get air inside her lungs.

"I'm sorry I had to end this way, it's just I really have to get back at the foundry before Oliver notice that I'm missing. He really cares about me you know. If I'm 5 minutes late, he would go insane thinking that I'm in trouble." Felicity continued talking as laurel continued getting suffocated. "He really loves me but doesn't know how to express it. And that's the best thing I love about him. It makes him so adorable."

"Fe-.. Fe-..ty..." Laura tried to speak the words out.

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you properly." Felicity faked as she traced the plastic on laurel's face. "Don't worry, soon it will all be over. You should be lucky that I'm giving you such a good, blood free death, Laurel. Otherwise it's usually very bloody with me."

Laurel couldn't understand what her killer was saying as she was too busy getting air in her lungs. Her life flashed infront of her eyes as the suffocation builded up.

"That's it. Just few more seconds." Felicity said as she saw laurel's struggles getting feeble and feeble by the second. Soon it was all over. The blonde I.T girl squealed as she saw laurel's dead face. Laurel's open mouth and her dead eyes.

"Aww... Poor you" felicity cooed as she checked laurel's neck for heartbeats. "The doll maker would have loved you. Oh well, have fun in hell." felicity muttered as she happily picked up her bag and left the apartment, leaving laurel in the same position... Only to be found by Mr. Lance in the morning when he came to check on his daughter.


End file.
